Out of Darkness
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Despues de regresar a Islas destino, Riku toma una decisión que cambiara las cosas por completo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí estoy para contribuir a Kingdom Hearts con un pequeño fic de aproximadamente tres capítulos sobre Sora y Riku que es mi pareja favorita de este videojuego (mi segunda pareja es Axel y Roxas ¬w¬). Sin más que decir les dejo el rimer capitulo n.n

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_La obscuridad invade todos los corazones que son corrompidos por el odio y la locura, y, por desgracia, el tuyo no es la excepción"_

Aquellas palabras procedían desde el fondo de mi corazón, esparciendo su eco por mi cuerpo, resonando cada vez con más fuerza mientras miraba el atardecer acompañado de Sora y Kairi, aunque finalmente habíamos regresado a las Islas Destino después de dos años no me sentía tranquilo en lo más mínimo. Sabía de sobra que aquella momentánea paz era pasajera y que yo sería el culpable de lo que pasara ya que aun había obscuridad en mi corazón, aunque ahora era mínima nada me aseguraba que no podría verme invadido por ella…

-¿Riku?- Sora me miraba me miraba interrogante al igual que Kairi a sus espaldas- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- me apresure a responder mientras cerraba mis ojos y colocaba mi mano sobre ellos, aparentando cansancio-. Es solo que estoy algo fatigado

-Bueno- al abrir de nuevo los ojos Sora se había bajado del árbol torcido donde acostumbraba sentarse y ahora ayudaba a bajar a Kairi- Entonces regresemos a casa.

De reojo observe como al bajar Kairi se acercaba por accidente más de la cuenta a Sora, sonrojándose al igual que él. Verlos me enfermaba. Carraspee la garganta, haciendo que se separaran nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que los había mirado.

-Adelántense- dije al pasar a su lado- quiero ver algo antes

-Te acompaño…- exclamo Sora

-No hace falta- respondí sin detenerme- los veré mas tarde.

No los quería ver juntos, aun después de tanto tiempo Sora aun la prefería a ella por sobre mí, siempre, desde que ella había llegado a la isla las cosas empeoraron. Desde niño comencé a odiarla al ver como Sora lentamente se enamoraba de ella, con el paso del tiempo mi odio fue acumulándose y extendiéndose al ver como Sora se relacionaba con otras personas, no podía evitar ponerme de mal humor, por lo cual solo logre que mis sentimientos fueran malinterpretados. Finalmente el odio en mi interior atrajo a la obscuridad, logrando que la isla sufriera las consecuencias al igual que Sora y Kairi. Mi castigo fue el exilio a la obscuridad de mi corazón, confinado a la soledad. Y, cuando finalmente puedo estar de nuevo con Sora, el se va con ella… Fantástico.

Sin darme cuenta termine en la cueva donde se encontraba aquella puerta, mire los dibujos que había en ella hasta detenerme en uno en especial donde estaban Sora y Kairi, fulminándolo con la mirada, suspire pesadamente y me senté en el suelo, recargándome en la puerta.

Si continuaba guardando mis sentimientos en mi interior la obscuridad volvería con más fuerza, e incluso había la posibilidad de que dañara a Sora o algo peor...

Me pase varias horas en aquella posición, pensando en las posibilidades que tenia y las consecuencias, hasta que me di cuenta del entumecimiento de mí cuerpo, me levante maldiciendo la incomodidad del suelo y me dirigí de nuevo a la playa; era una cálida y tranquila noche, la luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la isla por completo y lo único que se oía era el suave movimiento de las olas al acariciar la arena. En el instante en el que mire el muelle mire la conocida silueta de Sora, sentado en el muelle mientras miraba las estrellas, al instante pude escuchar claramente aquella voz en mi mente de nuevo: _"Él es la causa de la obscuridad de tu interior, mientras continúes estando a su lado la obscuridad continuara aumentando en tu corazón… Si no quieres que eso pase aléjate de él lo más pronto posible."_

No podía, mas bien no quería separarme de nuevo de su lado, en todo este tiempo que no pude estar con él sentí como si la razón de mi existencia se esfumara junto con su presencia. Al mirarlo tan tranquilo, ajeno a mi sufrimiento, me pregunte si mi amor por el podría ser correspondido o si ser sellado en lo más profundo de mi corazón; sin atreverme a contestar aquellas preguntas me acerque con lentitud hasta donde él estaba, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sora?

Él se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz y al instante se giro.

-¡No me asustes así!- me reprocho fingiendo estar enojado- No quería dejarte solo aquí, además de que quería hablar contigo.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenido, en silencio me senté a su lado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos así- Sora hablo suavemente mientras me sonreía.

-Así es, ya había olvidado lo tranquilo que puede ser esta aburrida isla.

-¿Todavía piensas eso?

-Sí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas irte?

Asentí; no tenía otra opción más que mentirle para que las cosas fueran más rápidas.

-¿Por qué?- coloco una mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba fijamente.

-La obscuridad aun reside en mi interior- explique, no todo tenía que ser una mentira-Trato de evitar que algo te pase en el futuro.

-Pero tú ya controlas esa obscuridad, ¿no es así?

-No es tan fácil, Sora. En mi corazón aun hay obscuridad, y nada me asegura que pueda seguir controlándola de esta forma si el odio en mi interior crece.

-¿Pero qué es eso que tanto odias?

No respondí, permanecí en silencio mientras miraba fijamente el mar.

-Dímelo, Riku- me pidió tomándome del brazo, llamando mi atención- Puedes decírmelo, después de todo, somos mejores amigo, prometo guardar el secre…

-No es así- susurre, interrumpiéndolo. A estas alturas me era imposible verlo solo como mi mejor amigo, el era mucho más importante para mí y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

-¿Eh?

Finalmente me gire, quedando frente a frente con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, al darse cuenta de nuestra cercanía Sora trato de alejarse pero se lo impedí al tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo más a mí, nuestros labios se encontraron en un suave e inocente beso, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, tal y como me lo había imaginado tantas veces, después de unos momentos sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho, alejándome de sus labios, logrando molestarme, tomo su rostro con mi mano y lo bese de nuevo esta vez recargando mi cuerpo en el suyo, con lentitud logre recostarlo, conmigo encima de él, el trato de hablar pero tome la oportunidad e introduje mi lengua a su boca, disfrute unos segundos de la humedad de su saliva y después me separe.

-Me es imposible pensar en ti solo como mi mejor amigo.

Me levante y camine con rumbo a la selva, había actuado instintiva y precipitadamente.

"_¿Qué has hecho? Has arruinado todo…"_ Logre escuchar la voz de mi mente.

-Cállate- ladre introduciéndome en la obscuridad de la selva.

¿Por qué yo?

¿Qué es lo que Riku había visto en mí?

Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, pero aun así la noche anterior me había declarado de forma** explícita** que yo le gustaba, nunca note el cambio, e incluso llegue a pensar que me odiaba y que ese odio se había convertido en oscuridad. Que equivocado estaba.

-¡Sora!- Grito Kairi, logrando que me sobresaltara- ¡Baja de las nubes y pon atención!

Estábamos en la sala de su casa estudiando para mi próximo examen de admisión, Kairi llevaba varias horas tratando de explicarme un problema de matemáticas, pero por más que trataba de concentrarme no lograba prestarle atención.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Por qué estas tan distraído? ¿Paso algo con Riku?

-Yo…No…B-Bueno- me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Sora, ¿No me digas que Riku finalmente te confeso sus sentimientos?

_¡¿Qué?!_

-¡D-D-De que estás hablando, Kairi? No digas tonterías

-Vamos, tú eres el único que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Baje la mirada, sintiendo como el sonrojo subía por mi cuello hasta mi frente mientras asentía. Esto no podía ser verdad.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- Kairi parcia realmente interesada.

- Él se fue antes de que dijera algo.- escuche como suspiraba pesadamente.

-Típico de él…

-Por favor ayúdame Kairi- le suplique mientras alzaba la vista y tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tienes que saber lo que sientes por él…

-Ese es el problema- la interrumpí mientras soltaba lentamente su mano- es tan repentino, estoy muy confundido.

-Mmm- guardo silencio por unos minutos-¿Él hizo algo mas además de confesarse?

-Bueno el no me dijo sus sentimientos con palabras, el me…Me… Me b-b-beso…-confesé, muriéndome de la vergüenza.

Pero ella ni se inmuto.

-¿Y qué sentiste?

-Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan- respondí

-Ya no somos niños, Sora. Y además tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda.

-Ya, está bien. Sentí, más que nada, confusión.

-¿Te agrado?

-¡Kairi!- exclame sintiendo como me sonrojaba violentamente, pero ella espero pacientemente mi repuesta- N-No estoy seguro, solo sé que si hubiera sido otra persona me habría enfadado.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Tus sentimientos son muy puros, Sora, no tardaras mucho en descifrarlos por ti mismo. Pero será mejor que no tardes mucho, Riku no es de las personas más pacientes que conozco.

Ambos reímos.

-Gracias, Kairi- susurre sintiendo como levemente me ruborizaba.

-No debes agradecer, para eso están los amigo- me sonrió tiernamente, después tomo unas hojas y me miro muy seria- ahora que hablamos, ya no te distraigas y resuelve este problema como te dije.

Una hora después me despedí de ella, cabe destacar que con una terrible jaqueca, y me dirigí a mi casa, preguntándome porque Riku no me había buscado en todo el día, cuando de repente la idea de que él me esperara en casa me hizo estremecer, aun no podía darle una repuesta así que guie mis paso hasta la playa, pensando en el único lugar en donde no me encontraría tan rápido.

Al atardecer negros nubarrones se aproximaban con lentitud a la isla, acompañados de truenos y rayos, alertando al pueblo de que una tormenta se aproximaba. Apresure el paso, quería llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta comenzara.

-¡Riku!- escuche que gritaban mi nombre a lo lejos, era Kairi, quien corría hacia mí completamente sola.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunte- ¿No estaba Sora contigo?

-Estaba, se fue de mi casa hace horas…- tomo aire y continúo- Su madre me llamo para saber donde estaba, por lo que creí que estaría contigo…-se vio interrumpida por un fuerte viento que choco contra nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Ya buscaron por todas partes?

-Así es, nuestra última esperanza eras tú.

-¡¿Dónde se abra metido ese idiota?!- al instante me vino a la mente el único lugar donde a nadie se le abría ocurrido buscar.

Salí corriendo con rumbo a la isla, sin decirle nada a Kairi, rogando que estuviera a salvo.

Ay, no puedo evitarlo, Sora es tan inocente que me da diabetes!

Es el primer fic en el que intercambio narradores así que me interesa mucho su opinión: fue malo, fue bueno, le falto sexo, fue pésimo, espero la conti, estoy abierta a toda clase de crítica :3

Gracias por leer, en unos días subo a segunda parte…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy para traerles el segundo capítulo de un total de tres; lo sé es muy corto pero algo es algo, además quiero aprovechar todo mi tiempo y publicar mis fics atrasados antes de entrar a la escuela.

Sin más disfruten de su lectura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de las obscuras nubes y los truenos que se acercaban con lentitud a la isla sino hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a llover con fuerza cuando me encontraba sentado en la playa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con esta lluvia?

La tormenta tomo fuerza en minutos, me levante y trate de dirigirme al muelle, pero el viento era tan fuerte que no de dejo permanecer en pie por mucho, pude distinguir con dificultad como mi bote se iba a la deriva con las violentas olas que crecían cada vez más altas.

-¡Maldición!

Corrí con dificultad hasta la cueva para refugiarme, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada y el aire frio que lograba colarse por la entrada no ayudaba mucho, me adentre aun mas en el interior de la cueva, tratando de escapar del frio, llegando hasta donde estaba aquella puerta, finalmente me senté, recargándome en ella mientras abrazaba mis piernas contra mi pecho para mantenerme caliente y disminuir el temblor de mí cuerpo, pero era inútil. Para que aminorara el frio me quite los zapatos junto con los calcetines al igual que la chamarra y arroje mis prendas a un lado.

Los truenos resonaban cada vez con más fuerza, habiendo eco en las paredes; hacia frio, estaba solo y comenzaba a tener miedo.

"_Riku, Riku, por favor ven conmigo"_

Me sorprendí ante mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que en una situación así solo pudiera pensar en él? La imagen de Riku sonriéndome abarco por completo mi mente, mi corazón palpito con fuerza, quería estar con él, a su lado me sentía seguro… La realidad me tomo desprevenido, haciendo que me petrificara…Yo estaba enamorado de Riku…

-¡Sora!- escuche a lo lejos como gritaban mi nombre, pero ¿quién sería?- ¡Sora!- aquella voz se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, escuchando como los gritos se acercaban con rapidez, hasta que sentí como algo me tomaba del hombro; del susto grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero al instante mi boca fue cubierta por algo.

-¡Reacciona Sora, soy Riku!

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, aun con la poca luz que había logra distinguir a Riku frente a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, al instante sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Me tenías preocupado- susurro en mi oído.

-Lo siento mucho- sentí contra mi cuerpo la ropa mojada, fue entonces que me separe, sintiendo como me sonrojaba- T-te enfermaras si no te quitas esa ropa mojada- exclame antes de que dijera algo de mi repentina reacción.

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo?-bromeo, logre escuchar cómo se sentaba a mi lado

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclame completamente sonrojado.

En la obscuridad escuche como tiraba su ropa al suelo, pero no sabía cuánto se había quitado; mi imaginación voló sin límites, trate de tranquilizarme pero me resultaba casi imposible en esa situación.

-Tengo una idea- hice aparecer mi llave espada- ¡Piro!- al instante una flama ilumino la cueva, mire de reojo a Riku: para mi suerte se había quitado los zapatos, el chaleco y se había abierto la camisa; no pude evitar ver su pecho perfectamente marcado, porel cual caían unas gotas por su piel delineando cada musculo; no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ¿en qué momento su cuerpo se torneo de esa forma?

Continúe viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que sentí su mirada sobre mí, sin levantar mi mirada desvié el rostro, escuchando su suave risa. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que un trueno ilumino la entrada de la cueva, seguido de un estremecedor estruendo, me estremecí violentamente de miedo.

-Parece que no podremos regresar por ahora- vi como me miraba, trate de calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo pero fue inútil- ¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo los truenos?

-Cállate- fue lo único que logre decir.

Entre nosotros se hizo de nueva cuenta un incomodo silencio, no sabía que decir, o más bien no sabía cómo decirlo. La tensión comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, estaba confundido y mi cabeza daba vueltas; otro trueno resonó con más fuerza que el anterior haciendo que me sobresaltara con violencia, sorpresivamente Riku rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y me atrajo a su pecho, al principio me sorprendí pero finalmente me acerque más a él, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho desnudo en mi mejilla mientras respiraba su esencia.

-Había olvidado esta sensación- susurre mientras me acurrucaba más en su pecho, recordé como me abrazaba cuando mi madre me regañaba por llevar animales extraños a casa o cuando no podía dejar de llorar- ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron?

Escuche como suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿En verdad necesitas preguntar?

-¿Eh? 

Sin responder me abrazo con más fuerza, ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, ese era el momento, debía decirlo…

-¿Sabes?- hable pensando bien lo que diría- Nunca he sido bueno para los asuntos complejos, e incluso sé que soy muy lento para darme cuenta de las cosas, pero al fin comprendí lo que mi corazón trataba de decirme desde que desperté de mi sueño: no quiero que te alejes de mi de nuevo ya que yo…Yo…- al llegar a esta parte la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba por completo- Yo…A ti…Estoy- _"Mierda, tengo la mente en blanco"_

En ese instante Riku me tomo de la barbilla y alzo mi rostro lentamente para que lo mirara.

-Te tardaste demasiado…- dijo con una sonrisa que me desarmo por completo.

De forma lenta acerco su rostro al mío, mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente, a tal punto que creí que saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, cerré los ojos y con impaciencia me acerque, logrando el tan ansiado beso que esperaba, mis labios se acoplaron a los suyos como si fueran los únicos a los que podría besar de esta forma, nuestros labios se mecieron apasionadamente mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí, al igual que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera. Cuando nos separamos lo abrace con fuerza, agradeciendo que fuera tan perceptivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres páginas, eso es muy corto ¬¬ pero el siguiente episodio será mucho más bueno *-*

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar n.n/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola n.n/ bienvenidas al último capítulo de mi fic, pero no se preocupen, he dejado algo picante para el gran finale (cofcoflemoncofcof).

Pasen y disfruten

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No había palabras para definir lo contento que estaba, desde pequeño aquellos sentimientos habían sido guardados en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero ahora finalmente eran correspondidos.

Abrace con fuerza su cuerpo, sintiendo su leve temblor así como su agitada respiración sobre mi piel, si bien ya sabía de antemano que mis sentimientos serian tarde o temprano correspondidos (ya que él me lo había demostrado al encontrarnos en el Mundo Inexistente) no había manera de que su lentitud y ternura no lograran derretir mi frio ser.

-Riku, no puedo respirar…

Afloje un poco la fuerza de mis brazos, negándome a soltarlo, me separe un poco mas y lo bese de nuevo, esta vez no me contuve, deje que mi lengua se abriera paso por sus labios, encontrándose con la suya, al principio Sora se puso rígido pero después de unos minutos su cuerpo se apego aun mas al mío mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban en nuestras bocas; mis manos, inquietas comenzaron a moverse libres por todo su cuerpo; ya no podía esperar, deseaba todo de él, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo…

Me separe un poco deteniendo el beso, guie mi lengua por su barbilla, deslizándola hasta su cuello mientras él hacia su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome el paso libre para saborear su piel mientras sentía sus dedos sujetar mi cabello, su respiración se había hecho suaves jadeos, mi mano se introdujo debajo de su camisa, acariciando su suave piel, me separe un poco y lo tome de la cadera, colocándolo sobre mi cintura, con impaciencia volví a besarlo, sentí sus manos, titubeantes sobre mi pecho, me acaricio con ternura y me quito mi camisa mientras yo comenzaba a quitarle el estorboso pantalón, después de unos minutos lo deje desnudo por competo, me detuve y mire su cuerpo a detalle, lo cual logro únicamente que se avergonzara ya que desvió su mirada visiblemente sonrojado.

-N-No me mires así- exclamo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-No debes avergonzarte- tome su rostro y lo obligue a que me mirara- conmigo menos que con nadie.

-Ese es el problema- respondió.

Reí suavemente.

Acaricie sus labios entreabiertos con mi dedo, el capto el mensaje después de un minuto, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y lamio lascivamente mis dedos, envolviéndolos con su lengua e introduciéndolos por completo a su boca. Realmente comenzaba a excitarme demasiado, comenzaba a llegar a mi limite; cuando sentí mis dedos completamente húmedos los separe de su boca y los lleve hasta su glúteos, introduciendo dos de mis dedos en su esfínter. Al instante su cuerpo se puso rígido, jadeo incomodo.

-¡Riku!- exclamo mi nombre mientras trataba de sacar mis dedos de su interior- D-deten-te

Tome sus muñecas con mi mano libre mientras volvía a besarlo, mi lengua se abrió paso por sus labios, alentando a la suya, mis dedos comenzaron a moverse por aquel húmedo y estrecho lugar, tanteando; después de unos segundos dejamos de besarnos, apegue mas su cuerpo al mío mientras que mis dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir lentamente, Sora comenzó a gemir levemente, note que movía sus caderas de forma casi imperceptible. Finalmente saque mis dedos de su interior.

-No…- gimió en protesta- Riku.

-No te dejare así.

Solté sus muñecas y volví a besarlo, esta vez sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi vientre hasta mi pantalón, comenzó a desbotonar con dificultad la prenda, finalmente, y con gran parte de mi ayuda, logro quitarme aquella prenda estorbosa, quedando los dos desnudos.

Impaciente lo tome de la cintura y lo gire, colocándolo sobre mis muslos con su espalda en mi pecho, me incline un poco sobre él para que tuviera que sostenerse con su brazos; me apegue a su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera mi dura erección rozar apenas sus glúteos, me coloque en una posición cómoda e intente introducir mi miembro.

-¡E-Espera!- me detuvo

-¿Que sucede?- trate de que en mi voz no se notara el esfuerzo que me costaba detenerme a esas alturas.

-Tengo miedo- susurro. Aquello me tomo desprevenido, una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo por mi rostro, tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y gire su rostro para que pudiera verme.

-No tienes que tener miedo, no te lastimare- le prometí y después lo bese.

Al ver que estaba distraído comencé a introducir mi miembro, él se dio cuenta al instante, trato de separarse de mí pero no se lo permití, tome su rostro y profundice el beso mientras me introducía por completo en su interior, cuando me introduje por completo me separe un poco de sus labio, deleitándome con sus suaves gemidos. Espere unos segundos y comencé a moverme con lentitud, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al comenzar con los movimientos, meciendo nuestros cuerpos levemente mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, lentamente fui aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de mi cadera, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, llevando el ritmo, haciéndome llegar aun más profundo.

Después de unos minutos sus brazos cedieron al peso de nuestros cuerpos, doblándose, hasta que finalmente termino recostado sobre su pecho mientras gemía con fuerza, con unas cuantas estocadas más se corrió. Aun estaba insatisfecho, todavía quería más de él; lo gire, quedando ambos de frente, mire lo agitado que estaba, al parecer la vergüenza había pasado a un segundo nivel ya que sin dudar me tendió los brazos, me incline y deje que me abrazara.

-Mas, quiero sentirte más…- susurro entre gemidos, mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me separe un poco y lo tome de la cadera, al instante comencé a mover su pelvis al ritmo de mi cuerpo mientras él me abrazaba, gimiendo sin pudor, cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse sin piedad sobre mi espalda. Por primera vez mire su rostro, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, me incline de nuevo sobre él y lo bese, nuestras lenguas se encontraron al instante, entrelazándose con un apasionado frenesí, coordinándose con el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, me separe de sus labios, logrando que un hilo de saliva se escapara de sus labios y se deslizara hasta su barbilla.

-Se siente… Tan bien- gimió apasionadamente mientras movía más rápidamente su cadera- Más, más…

Tome un poco más de impulso y me adentre en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, dando inicio a una cadena de acciones: el cuerpo de Sora se contrajo placenteramente mientras hacia su rostro hacia atrás, exclamando un grito ahogado, todo aquello culmino al correrme en su interior, no pude contener un jadeo que escapo de mis labios sin mi permiso.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos, tratando de tranquilizarnos, cuando finalmente nuestras respiraciones volvieron a tomar su ritmo normal, Sora tomo mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo que me acercara a él, nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso corto y suave. Salí de su interior con cuidado y me recosté a su lado, él se refugió en mi pecho con ternura, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo atraje a mi cuerpo

La tormenta aun se dejaba oír pero ahora con menos fuerza que antes; la cueva era iluminada por una leve flama que había reducido su tamaño pero iluminaba perfectamente aquellos cuerpos que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, exhaustos, abrazados en silencio.

-No sabía que eras tan lujurioso- murmuro Riku mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sora con suavidad- ¿En serio eras virgen?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?!-se defendió el castaño golpeado levemente el pecho de Riku- Por supuesto que soy…Bueno, era virgen- rectifico sonrojado.

-No te creo- lo provoco de nuevo el mayor- no creo que alguien virgen pudiera moverse así en su primera vez, y menos suplicar tan provocativamente.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- exclamo Sora realmente furioso- ¡Solo me deje llevar por el momento! Además- su voz se suavizo un poco- no hubiera podido entregarme a otra persona de este modo porque al único que amo es a ti ¡idiota!

En ese instante las manos de Riku tomaron su rostro y lo siguiente que sintió fue esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos; cuando se separaron el enojo de Sora había disminuido, casi desaparecido por completo.

-Tú también eres el único que amo de esta manera- susurro Riku con voz suave mientras volvían a recostarse- será genial que te dejes llevar de esa forma cada vez que hagamos el amor- murmuro el mayor, como si se lo dijera a sí mismo, pero Sora logro escucharlo perfectamente.

-¡¿Habrá otras veces?!- exclamo levantándose levemente, mirando fijamente a Riku a los ojos por primera vez.

-Cada vez que quieras- respondió.

Sora se recostó de nuevo al lado de su amante, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho, sonriendo satisfecho, lo cual no paso desapercibido. Permanecieron en esa posición por bastante tiempo, el frio no importaba, el calor de sus cuerpo lograba mantenerlos calientes sin ningún problema.

Nada importaba, era como si fueran los únicos en todo el mundo, dos recién casado que se habían fundido en un solo cuerpo para consolidar su amor; pero en ese instante y por asares del destino Sora se recordó que Kairi se había dado cuenta de lo que sentí Riku mucho antes que él. ¿Y si se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado?

-¿Qué le diremos a Kairi?

Aquellas palabras lograron que aquella atmosfera perfecta se esfumara, molestando de sobre manera a Riku.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que decirle?- respondió el mayor, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-¿Y si se da cuenta?

-No pienses en eso Sora. Todo lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora.

Pero la mente de Sora no podía tranquilizarse, divago en los recuerdos de la noche anterior hasta recordar lo verdaderamente importante. Se levanto levemente y miro a Riku a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le cuestiono el mayor.

-Quiero que respondas mi pregunta de ayer, ¿Qué es eso que tanto odias?

Riku suspiro.

-Odio que te lleves bien con otras personas, en especial con Kairi, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que solo estés conmigo.

-Entonces… ¿Estas celoso?

-Puede ser.

Sora no pudo evita reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-No creas que me rio de ti, es solo que nunca creí que fueras así de celoso e impulsivo.

-Incluso yo puedo ser instintivo y tratar de proteger lo más importante para mí.

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-Bueno… Ahora estoy contigo-susurro mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Riku-, ya no tendrás que preocuparte.

-Eso espero- respondió el mayor en un suave susurro mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su amante, Sora se levanto un poco y lo beso con inocencia.

Finalmente se quedaron dormidos en aquella cueva que había presenciado su infancia y ahora era testigo del inicio de una nueva etapa para aquellos amantes que dormían ajenos a todo, refugiándose en los brazos del otro…

"_El final no es más que el inicio de algo nuevo."_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, siguieron y/o pusieron de favorito mi fic, aprecio mucho sus detalles.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
